This is a request for matching funds to renovate and expand facilities for specialized animal housing as a part of our comprehensive upgrading and consolidation of all animal care resources at the University of Chicago. The housing facility proposed here will permit closure of all remaining non-central)y managed animal research sites at the University. The proposed facility will accommodate speclalized needs of behavioral and basic science faculty whose animals are now housed in several different locations on campus, and it will meet the need for a specialized housing site capable of handling small numbers of several species for the faculty who use diverse animal models in comparative biomedical studies. The space which we propose to renovate is in the building which will soon house the majority of biology teaching laboratories and so it will be possible to expand the courses offered by the veterinary staff for faculty, students, and technichans in experimental techniques utilizing animals. This will assist us in our obligation to meet new federal mandates regarding instruction and training. This facility will be managed by the University's Director of Animal Care and the proposed renovation will assure quality veterinary care and adherence to all requirements for physical facilities.